


Three days

by cool_ha_ha



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Changelings, F/M, Flashbacks, Roleplay, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:55:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23562667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cool_ha_ha/pseuds/cool_ha_ha
Summary: The gang is curious what Odo did with the Female Founder while they were at warI first expected it to be cold and clinical, until I remembered O has no experience outside of Arissa... Heres my new thought process
Relationships: Female Founder/Odo (Star Trek)
Kudos: 2





	Three days

**Author's Note:**

> O- Odo  
> F- Female changeling/Founder  
> K-Kira  
> B-Bashir  
> M-Miles  
> E-Ezri  
> R-Rom

M: I’m going through R’s background check .. It says here he was arrested during the time the federation was off the station.  
O and K look at each other  
B: Well that can’t possibly be right …  
O: Actually .. The dominion decided he was a traitor to terok nor ..  
E: So, you arrested him?  
O: I didn’t arrest him?  
K: He was in a three day link with F  
The group look confused and curious  
E: What .. er .. What were you doing for three days?  
O: I didn’t realise it had been three days  
B: What could possibly be so distracting that your body clock switched itself off for a few days?  
K: Yeah O, I’ve always wanted to know what turned you into a jackass during occupation: Round 2.

In O’s head  
O and F are linked, she's rummaging through his memories  
F: You got anything good?  
O: My life hasn’t been the most exciting .. Compared to what you’ve seen in the link-  
F: Who the hell is Arissa?  
F starts watching his time with her  
F: Oohh .. This must be that sex thing solids are so obsessed with  
F looks disappointed  
O: I enjoyed it  
F: Why? Solids bodies and minds are two seperate things. You can’t truly enjoy someone without experiencing both  
O gives her a weird look  
O: You … You’ve never done it have you?  
F: No point, I have the link  
O: There's no wonder your bias toward it. You have no comparison  
F: I’m a changeling, I’ve done and been much more interesting ..  
O: If you're interested .. I have approximately 230 novels which feature the subject  
F: Ooohh, send them over  
O’s infallible recall allows him to memorise entire works.. Which through the link can be sent and stored in others. F spends some time interpreting the new data.  
F: Solids are confusing. They never know what they want  
O: I actually enjoy all the variations of the same .. event  
F: The only thing these stories have in common is 2 or more people engaging in the act. The setting changes, the gender changes, the circumstance changes .. They seem limited by their own bodies if you ask me  
O: The circumstance is what builds to the exciting part.  
F: A lot of murder in these  
O: Sorry .. my preference  
F: I like this one ..  
She shows him one of the books. The story was about a young pair of aristocrats who run away from the occupation to start a new life elsewhere together, but as the years go by, they turn sour on each other and one eventually kills the other.  
O: Why that one?  
F: I like how cheerful it begins before spiralling out with a similar energy into madness.  
O: That's .. One way of looking at it  
F: How did you interpret this book?  
O: Much more shortsightedly. I enjoyed their coupling .. They were in tandem with one another, but as they had no reason to remain a collective outside of the occupation, their need for each other is what drove them apart.  
F: Does the tragedy excite you?  
O: No. I like how slowly the two go from chasing each other in the garden to contemplating murder and finally enacting it  
F: I do not see the romantic side to a chase scene in the garden  
O: It shows trust, physical competence, a sense of fear and tension .. Have you ever been chased?  
F: Why would I allow such a thing?  
O: Fun?  
F looks puzzled  
O: Oh good god, you’ve never had FUN?  
F: One can enjoy activities without partaking  
O: We should play  
F: What?  
O: Unlink with me. I want to play with you  
F: O, I am not a child  
O: If fun was restricted to children, why do solids pay for holosuites?  
F needs a moment  
F: Good point  
They unlink  
F: How do we play?  
O: You run .. I chase after you  
F: You’ve been spending too much time as a solid O. We can shapeshift!  
O: Then turn into something!  
F signs and changes into a bat. She flies around the room. O changes to some form of cat. He bounces off the wall and catches her. They change back, her on the floor, him pinning her there.  
F: This game is one sided.  
O: Fine, you chase me  
O shifts back into a cat and runs off. F watches him. She chooses a dog. O bolts round the room, F can’t keep up with him. She gives up and turns into an eagle. O dodges her. He evens the playing field up. The next thing F sees is a feathery lizard scaling the walls and jumping at her. She instinctively moves out of its way, but it glides around. O is challenging her. The game is on.

The room is trashed. They both ran out of stuff to turn into it and no one got caught .. Who knows how many hours it's been.  
F: I can see why solids use this physical practice to insight an emotional response  
O: It’s fun  
F nods  
O: If you wanted to try the rest of it .. I’ve not had much practice, but you read the book-  
F: We don’t exactly have that kind of chemistry, O  
O nods. O gets an idea  
O: Wanna roleplay it?  
F: Which bit?  
O: The murder- Which bit do you think I’m talking about?  
F: No need for sarcasm. Just clarifying your offer  
O: Do you want to play it out?  
F: Can you change your body type to match his?  
O thinks for a moment  
O: I can’t get face details right .. and his clothes might be a bit simple  
F: Get on with it.  
O stands and reverts back to liquid. F remains sat and waits for him.  
O finally resolidifies. Brown hair parted in the middle, more well built figure, colourful clothes .. lacking some detail but not bad for a first try.  
O: Your turn  
F stands and needs about 5 seconds to be a fully decorated Bajoran woman. Her curly red hair, pointed face, large lacy dress..  
F: O, my eyes are up here  
O: Whu? Oh .. right.  
F: This was your game remember  
O: Bit of enthusiasm wouldn’t kill you  
F: Fine ..  
F changes her voice  
F: Finally, we are free and together at last  
O forgot how well changelings are supposed to adapt to characters  
O: I was unsure our plan would have us safely out of harm's way  
F: I couldn’t bare to live with myself if such a thing were to happen to you  
O, playing along course, took her by the hand and pulled her close  
F: The next part would have us strip in the bedroom  
O: We can do that.  
O drags her the room and sits her down  
F: Not sure if you noticed O, but we’re not actually wearing clothes  
O: We can still get naked  
F: A new one on me, but very well  
The two of them shift naked and awkwardly sit staring at each other  
O: ...  
F: …  
O: … You’ve never seen a naked person have you?  
F: How the hell did you figure it out?  
O grabs her hand, quickly linked with her, sending through a glimpse of porn he got once. They unlink.  
F: The book left out a few details  
O nods. F shifts again, this time with a considerable amount more detail to her humanoid body  
F: The book describes kissing..  
O: Don’t tell me you’ve never done that before either  
F: And you’re assuming I kiss solids? I spend my time with Vorta and Cardassians these days O.  
O: C’mere  
O kisses her. She figures it out and continues it. The lack of breathing makes this very uncomfortable  
F: Well that was nice  
O: Keep going?  
F: Sure  
The kiss keeps the momentum going. O and F are both now completely following the actions of the characters in the book to the letter. He lays her down. She holds his shoulders. He runs his hands down her hips. She grabs his .. you get the picture.

F: .. At what point do we stop?  
O thinks back to the book. Neither of them can come to a climax .. with Arissa, she decided when he was done. O has no idea how long this is supposed to last  
O: How long would you estimate the book made it last for?  
F: Five minutes?  
O: Five is fine by me

After the event ..  
F and O are back to themselves and fully dressed under the covers  
F: I dislike the change of scenery from sex to the next morning  
O: It’s very abrupt  
F: You and Arissa…  
O: We mostly just cuddled  
F: Hmm.  
O didn’t move. Neither did she.  
F: O.  
O looked over  
F: The arrangement of this bedding is frustrating me  
O: I’ll let you fix it

Back in the present  
K: O! You with us?  
O snaps back to the present  
B: We were asking about why R got arrested  
M: And what on earth took three days of your time?  
O: We stayed linked for most of it .. We talked about books ..I may have made a serious error in judgement about F-  
K: O, you didn’t?  
O goes vacant  
B: Not unexpected I’m sure  
Thinking about their game, how they discussed and interpreted intimacy. He remembers how he got her to agree to it, by playing out a scene from a book. How she easily pretended to be a fiction person, playing a fictional game .. It's like a holosuite. It happened, but it wasn’t real.  
O: The word fake comes to mind when I think about it  
M: I coulda told ya that  
The group chuckle about the situation


End file.
